


They're Still Going Boing-Boing

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Curses, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Groping, Large Breasts, Mid-Canon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oppai Loli, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Possession, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/F/M, Urination, Watersports, breast smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Set during the events of Road to Berlin episode 7, "They Go Boing-Boing," a naval officer visits the 501st to deliver supplies. He did not expect to visit in the middle of a boob-zombie outbreak caused by mishandling of a fertility idol found in some ruins. Lucchini and Shirley, both with huge tits, give the officer an unexpected chance to participate in the fertility ritual. It requires nine Witches, a priestess... and male seed.
Relationships: Francesca Lucchini/Charlotte E. Yeager/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	They're Still Going Boing-Boing

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this episode aired only a few hours ago as of this posting, but I've been planning this ever since I saw the preview last week.

I was a Naval officer at the time. The war against the Neuroi had been waging for over a year at this point. They’d been pushed back, and we were on our way to retaking Berlin. Helping the world was the Strike Witches, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. They were known for their feats in battle, skillfully shooting down Neuroi that had given everyone else trouble. This story happened in the fall of 1945, when I thought I’d be making a routine delivery to the 501st’s air base to drop off some supplies.

Shortly before my arrival, Lynette Bishop had gone into the woods to look for something to fix Yoshika Miyafuji’s problems with controlling her magic. She had come back with a fertility clay idol, housed in a strange pot, that had been left in some abandoned ruins in the woods. When Francesca Lucchini touched the idol, she was cursed with becoming one of the nine witches, plus a priestess, required to undergo the fertility ritual in order to ensure a good harvest.

Touching the idol had side effects, as I would soon see. I approached the base by myself, getting off the armored truck and dropping off supplies. That was when I saw Lucchini darting around outside the base on all fours, as if the black panther that served as her familiar had overtaken her body to a degree that they weren’t supposed to. I approached her, wondering if she had eaten some sweets and gotten too hyped up. Though she spoke in an ancient language, I could understand her words.

“Fertility... Need more...” she said.

The buttons on Lucchini’s top looked like they were about to burst. She was still growing, and on the small side among her fellow Witches. I saw the clay idol hovering beside her, glowing with a purple misama that looked nothing like the magic other Witches had used, nor like the red energy that a Neuroi’s core exuded. It was magic from ancient times, and through some means or another, it had given little Lucchini a pair of enormous breasts. Sweaty from running about, her nipples were pressing against her shirt, the damp white fabric making them all the more visible.

At first I thought Lucchini had smelled what was on the truck. The weather was getting chillier, and an authentic Romagnian pizza would be appreciated among the Witches of the 501st. It can feed a lot of people for being easy to make. Lucchini had been extolling the values of it, asking for some to be delivered to Nederland from her home in Romagnia. She wasn’t after me for the pizza. Though I wasn’t aware, men were important in this fertility ritual that the cursed clay doll was making Lucchini start to undergo.

“Fertility... Seeds...” Lucchini said, her eyes glowing with wild lust. There was no planning to what she was doing. The only thing on her mind was fucking, and I was the nearest man around. The only one who had come to the base in weeks. As long as I could get hard, I would do for the time being.

Lucchini’s buttons, already being strained from the intense weight and size of her new breasts, looked like they were about to snap. A single swift motion of her finger was enough to make them pop out of her shirt. Lucchini barely wore a bra, being as flat as she was, so there was nothing for her new breasts to push against. As they fell out of her shirt, flopping and bouncing about, I tried to hold back my desire. She was a fellow soldier, and a young one at that. The presence inside Lucchini’s mind thought differently. With her shirt open, she walked towards me, taking long strides to make sure that her breasts bounced.

Men have an attraction to big breasts for many reasons. Fertility, as this clay idol proclaimed, is one of them. Some say it’s because they remind humans of the butt, speaking to our instincts. Whatever the cause, something about those enormous tits looked even more attractive on Lucchini. Her small frame and those disproportionately large breasts only made her tits look even bigger. The light shade of brown in her skin made them look delicious. I felt my dick pressing against my pants. There was no way I was going to be able to resist Lucchini any longer.

I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants, yanking down my boxers to let my dick out. Finding a moment to myself in the military had proven difficult, so I was incredibly backed from dealing with Neuroi attacks. Stuffy from tightly packed inside my pants all day, Lucchini approached me, each step making her tits wobble. Those lovely wine-red nipples, standing fully erect at the end of her tits, looked delicious. Lucchini got close, taking a deep sniff of my balls. I felt her breath on my sack, before she extended her tongue out to lick it. That young girl’s tongue, slurping against my balls was unlike anything I’d experienced before.

“Before you seed... my fertility...” Lucchini said, her voice staggered. She removed her pants, leaving her hairless pussy exposed to the autumn breeze. Francesca Lucchini’s pussy, right before my eyes. That brown mound, dripping with love juices and eager to fuck, was something I had fantasized about. I never thought she would present it to me with so little issue. Lucchini got on her knees outside the base, raising her tight little brown ass in the air and wrapping her caramel tits around my throbbing member.

Whatever this curse was that had made Lucchini’s breasts bigger, these were indistinguishable from the real thing. So soft and springy, covered in drops of milky sweat that stuck to my shaft, keeping it snuggled firmly between her tits. Lucchini opened her mouth, letting out a long line of drool into her cleavage and slapping it against my dick, when she began to rub it intensely. There was no rhythm, no real motion to it. She was squishing her breasts against me as her heart pleased, occasionally leaning down when my dick popped out of her breasts to lick and suck the tip, before letting it sink back into the brown mass of her boobs.

“Do you like... these tits?” asked Lucchini.

“They’re soft and warm, but Officer Lucchini, I don’t know if we should be doing this...” I said.

“It’s all... for fertility...” Lucchini said.

“Then fuck me with your huge, fat breasts! Go wild on me! I swear I won’t tell anyone!” I said, overcoming my shame and embracing my lust. I hated to admit it, but the sight of a young girl like Lucchini with such a mature pair of knockers was every man’s fantasy. Not everything going on inside her head was the idol’s doing. This playful teasing, and the clear love of her new tits, that was the real Francesca Lucchini that I recalled meeting in previous battles.

As she rubbed and squeezed her warm, heavy breasts around my cock, I let my mind drift off into a nearly blank, heavenly state of mind. All I could see was the blue sky above, the sound of Lucchini’s eager sucking on my tip. I was so backed up that I came shortly after, blowing my load over her tits. I looked up from my position, seeing my cockhead spraying drops of white semen all over Lucchini’s brown skin. It fell down into her deep cleavage and sprayed onto her face. Lucchini licked her lips, slurping down my cum that had glazed her face. The lustful look in her eyes intensified.

“Good seed...” Lucchini said. “Now begins... the real fertility ritual.”

A small burst of magic from Lucchini’s fingertip was shot directly into my balls, making my half-hard dick go fully erect. As the warm, tingly feeling surged around my sack, Lucchini straddled her legs, climbing on top of me. I was looking right into the pink folds of her pussy, dripping wet and eager to fuck. Lucchini’s panther tail sprouted from her back and a pair of black cat ears materialized on her head. Her animal instincts were taking over. She squatted down, lowering her tight, brown pussy onto my dick. My cockhead spread it open, disappearing slowly until Lucchini’s hungry pussy took it all the way to the base.

“Fuck! Officer Lucchini, your pussy is so tight,” I said. “This feels good.”

“Good! Now, fertilize!” Lucchini said.

The tightness of Lucchini’s pussy was incredible. As her folds dug into my dick, I was overcome with a feeling of bliss that bordered on life-changing. Looking up, I saw my dick inside her, not a drop of blood being spilled. She was so wet that if her hymen broke, I doubt she even noticed. The powers of this fertility idol were incredible. As I was processing the buzzing feeling in my dick that spread up through my body, Lucchini grabbed my arm and pulled it up towards her breast. My hand sunk into her titflesh, her nipple poking out between my fingers. I squeezed down, and Lucchini let out an elated moan.

I put some force into my back, pushing myself upward to lunge towards Lucchini’s other tit. I buried my face in her breast, licking around her areola. The taste of her sweat was impeccable. I could smell nothing going up my nostrils except for the smell of her cleavage. I closed my lips around her nipple, taking it into my mouth and sucking on it, returning the favor for her incredible blowjob earlier. The longer I sucked on Lucchini’s nipple, the tighter her pussy wound around me.

With one hand on her breast, I moved my other hand around to her back to steady myself. Lucchini started humping me, moving her soft brown butt up and down on my cock. With each forceful movement of her hips, a wet and sloppy squelching noise sounded between her legs. It was so loud I wondered if I would be caught. The other Witches, all of whom had their busts swollen to gigantic proportions, were running around the base like animals in heat, seeking out the remaining few Witches who had not been gathered for the fertility ritual they were to hold in the forest. If I had heard Yoshika and Lynette’s screams, I might have tried to help, but I could not pull out of Lucchini. Even if I had gone into the base, the sight of that many bouncing breasts would’ve been insurmountable for my dick.

“Nice dick... nice balls... give sperm...” said Lucchini.

I felt my dick being pulled out of her pussy, before she slammed back inside. Our body heat was connected, Lucchini’s coy little laugh echoing in my ears in between the sound of her pumping her pussy on top of me. I was still sensitive from cumming on her breasts, but I was no longer protesting. I tugged and pulled at her nipple with my mouth, watching her new breasts stretch out before slapping against her chest as they fell back into place. That satisfying meaty sound that tit makes when it bounces makes me hard, and Lucchini was producing those constantly.

“Lucchini... let me help... fertility...” said a voice from behind me.

I recognized that voice as belonging to Flight Lieutenant Yeager, the speed demon of Liberion. Liberion women were known for being quite busty, and when I turned around, I was shocked to see that Shirley’s buttons had popped. Hours before I arrived, Lucchini had cursed Shirley, enhancing the size of her bust after saying they had gotten a little droopy. She already had the biggest boobs in all of the 501st, and now they were bigger than her head. Her nipples could barely stay inside her shirt. They were rock hard and bright pink, her freed breasts swaying and jiggling.

“Check out... these...” said Shirley, placing her hands under her breasts. She had sprouted her bunny ears and tail, meaning she was in the same state as Lucchini. She pulled me away from Lucchini’s boobs, and laid her fat tits on top of my face. I was smothered by a sweaty, fleshy warmth. The only thing I could see, the only thing I could smell, was the inside of Charlotte Yeager’s cleavage. After the things I’ve seen in war, I don’t know if I could tell you if there’s a god or not, but I do know if there’s a heaven.

I was overwhelmed with pleasure. My dick was going numb from being inside Lucchini’s pussy, and my face was obscured by Shirley’s massive knockers. If this was heaven, I wouldn’t say otherwise. Shirley had removed her pants before she reached me, leaving her red pubic hair to be ruffled by the autumn breeze. Absentmindedly, my tongue wandered up to Shirley’s nipple, and I began sucking. Lucchini opened my shirt to caress my chest, jealous that even though she was huge, Shirley’s bigger boobs were still getting attention.

“Not fair. Save sperm... for the priestess...” said Lucchini.

Through the gaps in Shirley’s cleavage, I could just barely see Lucchini bouncing about on my dick. With every thrust of my cock, her fat tits jiggled about, turning her nipples into a red blur that began to blend with the color of the setting sun on the horizon. I wanted to cum so badly. With the weight of Shirley’s tits on my face and the heat of Lucchini’s pussy folds closing around me, I couldn’t escape. I was pinned down outside the base, unable to move anything except my cock.

“Officer Lucchini! I’m gonna cum!” I shouted.

I thrust my hips upward, making Lucchini’s breasts jiggle as loads of hot spunk poured into her pussy. The purple glow around the clay idol got a dash of pink in its coloration, as if it was pleased by what I had just done. Not only was a fertile harvest to be assured, I had fulfilled the other half of the fertility ritual. I gently bit down on Shirley’s nipple inside my mouth, and Shirley stuck her ass into the air. My hard dick continued pumping inside Lucchini, filling her womb with all the seed I had backed up while I was in the service.

Shirley’s extra-sensitive nipples sent a buzz straight to her clit. She squirted out behind her, a sticky stream of love juice drenching the grass behind her. When the sun rose again, some of the morning dew in the garden would be fresh from Shirley’s pussy, and only Lucchini would be able to tell. As I began to go limp inside Lucchini, she came down from a powerful orgasm, blushing bright red. Her young body unable to hold on, she sprayed a stream of hot golden piss onto my body. It was warm and rather pleasant. Laundry could come later. After this, I was too tired to even move.

Commander Minna later reported that Lynette Bishop was able to successfully destroy the clay doll that had caused all this commotion. Like Lucchini and Perinne, I was somewhat disappointed that the Witches who had gained those magnificent new breasts had lost them in an instant. Yoshika Miyafuji shared my enthusiasm for breasts, but she was hesitant to talk about it.

As an apology, I treated the 501st to the Romagnian pizza that I had been keeping warm. Lucchini had most of it, her appetite and love of her homeland being unrivaled. Shirley and Lucchini had no ill feelings towards me about the whole thing. Though their memories had mixed with that of the clay idol, they knew what they were doing. Both of them had been feeling pent up and horny. All the idol did was free their inhibitions to take it out on me, the nearest dick at the base.

As I talked with Officer Lucchini after dinner, I looked down and noticed a bulge in her stomach. It was impossible that it could happen so fast. I asked Lucchini what it was that had caused another mysterious swelling. Shirley laughed, walking up behind me and pressing her breasts, now back to their normal large size, into my back. I could feel her hard nipples digging into my back, making me start to pitch a tent under my uniform once again.

“Lucchini loves Romagnian food more than anything. She’s not knocked up, she’s just full,” said Shirley.

Lucchini patted her stomach, letting out a small burp. “You got nothing to worry about. I haven’t even had my period yet. I think. Shirley, have I?”

“I can’t remember either,” said Shirley. “It’s probably fine. Yoshika’s an expert on medical spells. There’s nothing to worry about. Report back and tell them that the 501st are getting along fine. Last night’s incident stays strictly between us.”

Though it had been a curse, back in the time of ancient witches, that fertility clay idol had been considered a blessing. There was none who considered it that more than me. When times got tough in the war on the Neuroi in the months that followed, I could always think back to that day when a busty bambina and an extra-busty babe double-teamed me, giving me an experience I’ll never forget.


End file.
